We were so close
by Queen8Candy
Summary: Based off the movie Enchanted, Jack and Elsa dance to the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin on a night when they were so close to reaching that famous happy ending. (I recommend listening to the song while reading this).
As Jon McLaughlin reaches the middle of the stage, microphone in hand, the piano begins a soft melody to start the song. After, an orchestra behind Jon lights through beautiful vibration. Jon let's the microphone reach his lips as he begins the song with his gorgeous voice.

" _You're in my arms/ And all the world is gone..._ "

Jack, in his dark navy blue suit, reach his cold hand out to Elsa. "May I?"

Elsa flushed; the blood rushing to her cheeks brightened her face, making it obvious she was embarrassed, and didn't know what to do. She gave Jack a polite grin, and placed her hand in his. His palms were cold and clammy, but so was hers; therefore, neither of them were bothered by it.

Jack led Elsa to the center of the ballroom to where they started the Walt's like everyone else.

" _So close together/ And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive,_ " Jon went, perfectly in synchronize with the Piano behind him.

Jack begins to lead their dancing, looking straight into Elsa's eye's. Her hair was in an imperfect bun, and her makeup was messed up just a bit, but that didn't bother him. Before the ball, Elsa was helping set up the ballroom; and her hard work definitely showed up in her appearance. But, despite her makeup ruined, and everything that could easily be fixed, Jack didn't focus on that. He focused on her, and only her.

" _Romantic dreams will stop/ So I bid mine goodbye."_

Jack held her close against his chest, feeling her heartbeat through her long baby blue dress. Their feet stepping to the music, hearts and beats to the music all in synch.

In the corner of their eyes, they could see others in the background, watching the queen and the now well-known guardian dance. Fair maidens has swoon, whilst the men and boys had looks of envy, taking note of how to win a lady for their heart's content.

" _So close to reaching that famous happy end/ almost believing this one's not pretend,"_ sang Jon, again, his voice going perfectly with the instruments behind him.

As they held each other close, Jack sang along with Jon in unison, proving to Elsa from earlier that he _could_ and _can_ sing. " _Now you're beside me, and look how far we come,"_ Jack softly sang into her ear. Elsa rested her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes, listening to his soft spoken lyrics. " _So far, we are, so close_."

Just like that! The band of music behind Jon went to forte; the song went to a music break, and the couple went into a faster pace ballroom dance. Jack twirled Elsa, he swayed with her back and forth. The spot light was on just them, and soon they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Suddenly, right as their heads crept in, just as they were about to get ready to lock lips, someone placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. He turned his head to see Tooth behind him.

"May I cut in?" She asked, mainly sharpening her view at Elsa.

With hesitation, Elsa replied saying, "o-of course."

Elsa stepped back to let Tooth take Jack's hand to continue with the rest of the song.

" _If I should loss you know/ we're so close to reaching that famous happy end_."

Elsa exited the floor, making her way to the back of the room where she could see Tooth dancing with the man that she thought, no, _knew_ was hers.

Tears burned her eyes as she watched them danced the rest of the song. Tooth leaned into Jack, placing her lips on his. Her face, clearly expected more than what she got. Instead, Jack's face was expressionless; no feeling in that smooch whatsoever.

Disappointed, Tooth looked down as they danced their last steps until the song was over.

" _So close/ So close/ Still so far."_

The string instruments ended on a depressed high note.

And so did the two cold one's hearts...

* * *

 **This one-shot was based on the movie** ** _Enchanted ,_ directed by Kevin Lima.**

 **The song was called _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin.**

 **Characters:**

 **Elsa- Giselle**

 **Jack- Robert**

 **Tooth- Nancy**

 ** _Stay Queenly_**

 **~QueenMaylina8Candy**


End file.
